gingofandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by The CW Plus
The following is a list of programs which have been or are soon to be broadcast on The CW Plus, a specialized programming feed mainly available in media markets ranked above #100 by Nielsen, which provides a master schedule of network content from parent television network The CW and acquired programs distributed for syndication that fill time periods not allocated to network programming (some of which were originally acquired by predecessor service The WB 100+ Station Group, prior to the announcement of The CW's launch and the shutdowns of The WB and UPN). Current programming Dramas * Elementary (2017) * Saving Hope (2017) Comedies * 3 Simple Doods (2018) * American Dad! (2010) * Bob's Burgers (2015) * Black-ish (2018) * The Cleveland Show (2014) * Family Guy (2007) * The Goldbergs (2017) * King of the Hill (2013) * The King of Queens (2006) * Rules of Engagement (2013) * Seinfeld (2011) * TeenV (2006) * Zigger and Grund (2008) Reality/other * Campmeeting * Cheaters (2006–17, 2018) * Cops (2007–13, 2017) * In Touch Ministries (2006) * Maury (2017) * Page Six TV (2017) * The Jerry Springer Show (2016) * Made in Hollywood (2010) * The Key of David (2006) * Sheriffs: El Dorado County (2017) * True Crime Files (2018) * The Steve Wilkos Show (2007) * Tomorrow's World (2006) * Top 30 (2017) Former programming Dramas * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2016–17) * Cold Squad (2006–10) * Farscape (2006–08) * Heartland (2011–13, 2016–17) * House (2009–13) * Masterminds (2006–08) * Murdoch Mysteries * Rookie Blue * The Pinkertons * Stone Undercover Comedies * Are We There Yet? (2013–16) * The Bernie Mac Show (2006–08) * Community (2013–16) * Cougar Town (2014–16) * The Cosby Show (2006–09) * Dogman (2006-2008) * Girls Behaving Badly (2006–07) * Home Movies (2006-2008) * Mad About You (2006–07) * The Nanny (2006–07) * Raising Hope (2014–17) * Reba (2009–10) * Roseanne (2006–09) * Scrubs (2008–13) * Sherman's Lagoon (2006) * Sex and The City (2006–07) * South Park (2007–12) * Still Standing (2006–09) * Will & Grace (2006–07) Reality/other * Better (2011–15) * The Brian McKnight Show (2009–10) * Championship Wrestling from Hollywood (2017–18) * Christian Worship Hour * Cops Reloaded (2013–17) * Crazy Talk (2015–16) * Family Court with Judge Penny (2008–09) * Garner Ted Armstrong (2006–16) *''Intelligence for Your Life'' (2014–16) * In Search of the Lord's Way (2006-17) * Judge Alex (2016–17) * Judge Maria Lopez (2006–08) * Know The Cause with Doug Kaufman (2008–12) * Smash Cuts (2009–11) * Stag: A Test of Love (2008–09) * The Daily Buzz (2006–14) * The Game Plane (2014–15) * The Greg Behrendt Show (2006–07) * The Jeremy Kyle Show (2011–13) * The Wendy Williams Show (2008–14) Anime * .hack//Legend of the Twilight (2006) * Basilisk (2007) * InuYasha (2006-2009) * Naruto Shippuuden (2012-2014) * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2011-2012) * Persona: Trinity Soul (2010-2011) * Samurai 7 (2006-2008) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (2007-2010) * Speed Grapher (2006) * Those Who Hunt Elves (2006-2007) * Tokyo Underground (2006-2007) Children's programming * Beakman's World E/I (2006–08) * Critter Gitters E/I (2006–07) * Degrassi: The Next Generation E/I (2007–11) * Elizabeth Stanton's Great Big World * Kid Guides E/I (2006–08) * Live Life and Win E/I (2011–15) * Made in Hollywood: Teen Edition E/I (2010–15) * On the Spot E/I (2011–15) * Real Life 101 E/I (2006–09) * Ultimate Choice E/I (2006–07) See also * List of programs broadcast by The WB 100+ Station Group Category:Lists